The Impossible Task
by ArtsAndAnime888
Summary: During a strange dream Igneel contacts Natsu warning him that he has just one week to find a mate, who is willing to be his mate! Because when dragons "come of age" the they must find a mate for life. Natsu then realizes he has a week to find the girl he loves and make her his before the day, his birthday to be exact. On top off that there is a killer out to get fairy tail! R
1. And So It Begins

**Hey waz up! right now its like 1:00 AM so there might be a few mistakes, but since I'm taking down My Misfortune, since not a lot of people seemed to really like it, I decided to write some more short storys and oneshots. Here is my first short story! It will most likely only be about 5-6 chappys long! I dont own Fairy Tail in any way.. all rights go to the amazing Hiro Mashima.. who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATSU-KUN!So enjoy :D**

**Oh and don't forget to leave a review! Reviews are the things that keep me going!**

_****__**-ArtsAndAnime888**_

_**The Impossible Task**_

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The pink-ette lay sprawled out on his hammock thinking of his previous day.

"God! That mission was so harsh on me and Luce... Oh right Luce, I hope she's doing alright, I mean she did seem pretty tiered..." He thought as his head began to whirl around the subject of a certain blond

"But she still looked so beautiful..." He continued in his mind before realizing what his last thought had been

"Wait?! What am I thinking!?" Natsu whispered sitting up carefully, making sure not to wake the sleeping feline next to him.

"God damn it, why has Lucy been taking over my mind lately?" The fire make questioned himself laying back down gently.

"Well whatever, I should get some sleep." He said to himself letting sleep consume him and his thought of the beautiful blond mage.

**(Natsu's Dream)**

"Natsu! Natsu my dear boy!" The red scaled dragon whispered shaking his son with a gentle claw.

"Huh!" The pink haired mage exclaimed sitting up as he gasped at the scene in front of him. He was back at the clearing with his father but he was still the same age he had been seconds ago.

"This is only a dream my boy! But I don't have much time... I'm communicating with you so I can explain something quickly!" The fire dragon began

"In about a week, when you turn 18, the time to chose your mate will come. You see, when dragons come of age they choose their mate and mark them. There must be someone you've been thinking about lately? Someone who is taking over your mind?" The beast asked as the pink headed mage began to understand.

"Well there is someone..." Natsu answered

"But how can I be sure it's her?!" He added worriedly

"Fuck! My times almost up! Okay you'll be able to tell it's her because you'll see your element behind her, now I must go! Be a good boy I'll see you soon.." The red scaled beast said as the dream started to fade

"Wait Igneel I have more questions! Wait..." Natsu yelled as the world turned into white nothingness

**End of dream**

"Igneel!" The pink-ette screamed as he sat up with his hand stretched out before him. Over his head a blue cat flew with a worried face and a scrunched up nose

"Natsu.." The Blue feline said laying a comforting paw on his partners shoulder.

"Oh... Sorry Happy I'm alright don't worry about it." The fire mage reassured shrugging of his best friend

"Well why don't be head to the guild for some breakfast buddy!" The dragonslayer suggested trying to change the subject as he stood up dusting himself off.

"Sure! Then I can offer a fish to Charla!" The flying feline exclaimed as he and Natsu began to race to the guild.

**XXXXAt The GuildXXXXX**

"Okay if what Igneel said was true, in a week I have to... Umm chose a mate." The fire mage whispered to his iron dragonslayer friend.

"Wait so you're telling me that Igneel didn't go over this with you before!" Gajeel said bit louder.

"Well yea. Did Metallicana go over this stuff with you!" The pink-ette shot back defensively

"Well yea no duh!" The black headed man said lowering his voice back to a whisper. After that the iron mage got up and began to leave, but before he was even half way to the door he turned around and said something that made Natsu freeze up.

"It's like getting married."

The poor pink headed boy was now begging to understand the intensity of the situation.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath

"So I was supposed to get married before 18! That would have been useful information Igneel!" He thought throwing his hands in the air.

"Wait a sec! Oh shit! Igneel said my mate would be taking over my mind... Luce!" Natsu thought sitting up only to bring his head back down multiple times, crashing it against the table beneath him.

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"I wonder if Natsu's done talking to Gajeel yet?" I asked Mira looking around, and noticed a certain fire dragonslayer sulking at a table in the corner of the rowdy guild.

"Hhmm? I wonder whats wrong?" The bartender asked herself aloud

"I'll go check on him!" I replied kindly, standing up and walking up to my best friend

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

I could feel her scent over powering me as she got closer. God she smelled good! Well this was the moment of truth anyway... if I saw fire behind her, she was my mate!

"Hey Natsu!" The blond greeted me with an angelic voice, looking up I braced myself, and just like I had predicted,

behind Lucy there was fire, every-where! Yup I was doomed! The one person I was in love with had no romantic interest in me what so EVER!

"Umm Natsu, is something wrong your staring at me!" she said, blushing furiously... wait blushing!

Lucy Heartphilia was actually BLUSHING because of me!

"Your still staring.." the smart girl remarked meekly

"Oh yea umm sorry.." I replied as calmly as possible, okay I needed to propose to Lucy Harphillia in less than 7 days.. OH SHIT!

**XXXXXTIIME SKIPXXXX**

After ditching Lucy, witch I still felt terrible about, some serious thinking, and some talking and explaining to Mira, I had finally made a simple plan that would have me on good terms with Luce by Sundy, like as in she might agree on being my mate! Now it was time to put this plan into action, it was only 3 in the afternoon anyway.

Step one : Dating Stage

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"Hey Luce!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell from across the guild hall, turning around in annoyance I looked behind me only to find a certain pink headed dragonsalayer running toward me at full speed.

"AHHH!" I gave a loud wail as he reached me making me stumble back as my lower back hit the counter making me lean back into an arc shape.

When I opened my eyes Natsu had me pined against the bar counter, both his hands holding my arms lower arms against the hard counter as his body pressed against mine.

"Umm Natsu.." I whimpered as the guild went quiet, all conversations had stopped. And everyone's attention was on me and my idiotic best friend. The fire mage leaned his head in a bit closer, now our foreheads where touching

and his lips were only inches away from mine.

"Yes.." He replied calmly yet very strong and intimidating. You could hear gasps from all over the room and various girly screams, probably from Mira and Levy.

"C..can..yo..you..g..get off please?" I stuttered feeling the blood rushing at immense speed, my legs felt like jello, and I could feel my heart rising to my throat.

"Hmm.. No. Not until you do what I tell you to at least." Natsu replied playfully

"And what would that be?" I asked raising a curious brow and regaining my confidence.

"Go out with me Lucy Heartphillia."

_**To Be Continued**_

**HE HE HE! I'm soo evil! LOL! Anyway don't forget to REVIEW! When I get reviews I feel like I finally matter to someone other than my family and you guys don't know how happy it makes me feel to read a good review! Hope you enjoyed :D**

_**-ArtsAndAnime888**_


	2. Hurry Up And Save Me

**WOW... just wow. I mean thank you for all my reviews! :D I loved them all and reread them like a gazillion times :D! Anyway I haven't really had time to write... so I'm realllllllly sorry about that :(! I don't own Fairy Tail all rights belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATSU-KUN!**

**Sakura Forest : I'm glad you are :)**

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha : Thanks I really had to think everything through so I appreciate your support!**

**JayandNya4evr : I will!**

**TookACookie : Yea sorry about the fast pace but that's kinda my style... and I am going to go back and fix any typos later!**

**cheesecat98 : LOL, I cracked up when I read your name XD! And I will try to upload chapters faster from now on!**

**Anon : THX! And I have read the thing about the dragonslayers element being behind their mate some where before, but I cant recall the name of the story or he author. Oh and the thing about My Natsu-Kun is just my fangirly way to disown Fairy Tail, so I know that he might accually kill him off but I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally don't want that to happen!**

**Guest : Thx sis... even though you posted your review from my I-pad... Love you Lu-chan!**

**gwd620 : IKR! Oh and thx!**

**Anyyyyyywayyyyyy... without further ado... lets begin chappy 2! LOL that rhymed!**

_**-ArtsAndAnime888**_

_**The **__**Impossible Task**_

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

Okay... WHAT THE HELL? First of all Natsu was wayyyy too close... Like as in face to face close. Secondly... did he just ask me out? Processing...Processing...Processing...Complete!

Oh My Mavis! Oh My Fucking Mavis! Natsu Dragoneel just asked me out... And he has me pinned down with no escape.

The whole guild is staring at us! Every single pair of curious eyes is fixed on us! I should probably answer... What should I answer?!

"So Luce, what's your answer?" He whispered in my ear again. Oh god! I couldn't take much more of this! Wait, what am I even doing? I already know my answer!

"Sure! I'd be glad to!" I answered snapping back into reality with a big grin. And as soon as I accepted my pink headed friends offer, he backed away from my ear slowly, letting go of the bar counter as he reached for my hand and began leading me out.

The whole guild erupted in cheers.

As we left my boyfriend looked at me smirking. Natsu then placed me directly beside him wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Where you wanna go...babe." He asked cockily as we reached the door way.

"I mean... what's a relationship without dates right?" He questioned again as we exited the guild which was half on party mode and half in pure shock.

**XXXXTIME SKIPXXXXX**

"So you wanted to come to the park?" Natsu asked raising a curious brow.

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

I was kinda wondering why the park? You know I was expecting something more like dinner or a picnic. I mean don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with a romantic walk in the park, but I would have expected more from Lucy.

The blond mage turned and gave me a heart-melting smile as she responded

"Yea, I love the park! I also love to watch the sunset from the tallest hill!" The blond mage pointed eagerly at a very steep hill.

"How do you even get up there?" I asked confused

"Well it actually takes a while so I don't think we'll make it in time.." she said clearly disappointed.

"Hmm so Luce wanted to get on that hill? Easy I'll just use my fire jets to shoot us to the top in mere seconds. Then we can get there in time!" I thought as I picked her up bridal style running quickly towards the hill. The blond mage tensed and clung to my shoulders tightly as she shut her eyes waiting for the ride to be over. And just as I had thought it only took us a few seconds to get to the top.

Slowly I she opened her eyes as I gently placed her down. The hill was small and you could most likely fit no more than a small cottage, the grass was green and in the center sat a big cherry blossom tree with leaves as green as the grass was. Next to the tree there was a small park bench, very average sized. And in the background the sky was painted in pink and orange as the sun sunk into the horizon.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful! I usually don't get here until a little later!" she sighed very pleased with the horizon in front of her.

She and I went to sit on the bench, I rapped my arm around her shoulder once more as she leaned onto my chest tiredly.

After a while the sky grew dark, and the stars came out along with the moon. I looked down at Lucy who was sound asleep.

She looked so gorgeous, the moonlight was making her hair glow in a silver like gold. And I could feel her chest rising and falling in a steady pace.

After staring for about 20 minutes I finally decided it was time we head home, I mean since we where dating now I should be allowed in her apartment when ever I wanted without getting a Lucy Kick right?

I lifted Luce up onto my back, and swung her arms around my neck as I lifted her thighs onto my torso with my strong arms.

"Wow I don't know why I ever called Lucy heavy... she's as light as a feather." I thought as I jumped into her apartment through her open window.

After that I gently placed her down onto her soft mattress as I slid in next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me protectively.

Her arms then traveled up to rest on my chest as if on instinct, I felt calm knowing Luce was right beside me. Not only that but her hands felt so soft against my chest.

"I love you Lucy..." I thought as sleep consumed me.

**XXXXIn The MorningXXXXXX**

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I awoke to a sleeping salamander next to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as my hands lay on his chest. Slowly I began to wiggle out of his grasp heading to the bathroom to get ready to go to the guild.

I only took a few minutes to get dressed in a pink blue tank-top, white denim shorts, and black knee high boots, with a cute white denim half jacket to top of the look. **(A/N : If you don't know what denim is, denim is just the name of the fabric used to make jeans)**

I applied chap stick, had a quick bowl of cereal and garbed my keys as I left the building walking happily.

But as I passed the ally way between my apartment building and the shop next door I felt a pair of big cold hands grab me. One hand covering my mouth as the other pulling my hands behind my back. Dammit I couldn't use my celestial keys now!

I was then flipped around to meet with a tall guy in baggy clothes and a bald head, he then pushed me against the wall holding both my arms over my head with one hand as the other covered my mouth.

"Finally I caught you! Master will be pleased to hear you are dead." he said as his smirk grew wider. I tried to scream and shout but his hand was pressing hard against my jaw, the pressure was hurting me so I bit down on his hand. For a few seconds he removed his hand in pain.

"Help!" I screamed before he covered my mouth up once more.

The ugly man then tied my hands back as he began began to pull out a long sword. And then it happened, from the opening of the ally I heard a loud scream

"Don't you dare touch her, you fucking bastard!" Natsu then launched forward punching the guy off of me as he began to beat the guy senseless.

I collapsed crying in relief, the tears fell to the ground as sobs racked my scared little body.

After a while the punching stopped and I felt a fair of warm arms lift me up as a soft voice began to calm me down. He untied me quickly and then carried me back up to my room laying me down on my bed as he jumped in with me. The fire mage than began to stroke my hair while I buried my head into his chest, still crying.

"Its okay Luce, I took care of that guy, nothing happened, you're okay." he whispered soothingly.

"From now on, don't go anywhere, and I mean ANYWHERE, without me got it?" he asked raising his voice a bit. I nodded lightly clinging on to him tighter as if he where about to disappear right in front of my eyes.

"HE wanted to kill me Natsu, KILL ME!" I said still very afraid

"That's exactly why I will always be there to protect you." he whispered calmly hugging me closer.

"C'mon lets head over to the guild!" Natsu tried cheerfully as I nodded my head approvingly.

**XXXXAT THE GUILDXXXXX**

"Hey guys we're here!" the pink ette shouted as we entered a silent guild hall. Everyone looked really sad and worried, they where also very quiet. This was definitely not normal.

Since I was curious I walked over to the bar with Natsu still tailing behind me.

"Hey Mira, whats up with everyone?" I asked greeting the white haired beauty.

"Well you see... this morning...someone.." she began shedding a single tear.

"Someone tried to kill Levy!" She finally spat out.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Yayyyyyy! I finally found a place to stop :)! I was actually gonna write a bit longer but I'll have to make you guys wait for that! -evil laughter- MWAHAHAHAH! Okay I'm done now... Anyway I just wanted to say keep up the awesome reviews and don't forget to leave any suggestions. Ohhhh andddd I love you all sooooo much :DDDDDD!**

_**-ArtsAndAnime888**_


	3. Let's Try To Keep Going

**Hey guys! Waz up :) ****I'm**** really sorry I haven't up dated in like forever! I had a lot going on and school also got in the way majorly! -.- Anyhow I'm back with the 3****rd**** chappy! :D Its only about 1,000 words long though, I really have been feeling like there's too much pressure! But I couldn't possibly ****discontinue**** my VERY FIRST CHAPPY STORY! Now could I? :) Love you guys a lot!**** Please leave suggestions and review, CAUSE YOU KNOW REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING! I don't own Fairy Tail all rights belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima who BETTER NOT KILL OFF MY NATSU-KUN!**

**gwb620 : LOL that review cracked me up! And thanks! :)**

**killila23400 : You guessed it :D**

**RosesAndRavens : Thanks for the suggestion I'll ****defiantly**** see how I can ****incorporate**** something like that into my story! I really love the idea thanks! C:**

**leah : Sorry to ****disappoint**** you but you ****won't**** be finding out who the killer just yet. You'll have to wait a few chapters. :)**

**Guest : Mwwwaaaaahhahahahahaahahahahahaha!**

**CarolineFragolox15 : IKR ;)**

**Candy5554 : Thanks! And sorry it took me so long :(**

**OptCalledNalu : I agree with you and thanks! :)**

_**-ArtsAndAnime888**_

_**The Impossible Task**_

**(Gajeel's P.O.V.)**

"Why? That was my only question. Why her? She didn't do anything! She never did anything wrong! Even so, why like this? Why, why, why, why?!" I thought giving an angered growl. Thinking of that bastard made me sick! I would never forgive her for trying to hurt MY Levy! Yea I said MY! When the one you love almost dies or can potentially die your pride doesn't matter, all that matters is that that person is hurt.

"If I ever find HER I swear on my life I will riper to pieces no matter who she is!" I whispered lightly to the lifeless blue-nette beside me. Yes she will pay!

"Levy!" I hear the door open with a swish and in comes bunny girl screaming and running in tears. She comes to the opposite side of the bed and holds her other hand.

"No Levy-chan! Not again! You don't deserve this!" She sobs lowering her head down to the sea of white, when she said "Again" my body tensed. Yes this was the second time! And both times had been my fault, the first time I had beat her and her team up without a second thought. And now I hadn't been there early enough, I had been a little too late for my liking, and this was the result for my carelessness.

Blondie kept sobbing saying things like,

"Who would do this?" and

"Not you, why you!"

After a little bit Salamander finally came in with a shocked Wendy. The sky sorceress had been out on a job with Romeo and wasn't supposed to come back until the next day but it seemed she had arrived early. Wendy sat by me, and Pinkie went to comfort Bunny girl, trying to calm and reassure her.

"W..what..how?" Th small blue-nette asked softly, I looked down at Shrimp again, she hadn't moved an inch.

"It was all my fault. I wasn't there in time and this is the result. I was stupid and selfish." I reply letting a tear slip. The small child looked up at me and gave me a soft grin.

"I'm sure that wasn't the case Gajeel-san! And either way how could you have known this was gonna happen?" Wendy reassured, but I still felt the empty hole at the bottom of my stomach.

"Now I'm sure I can help!" She said enthusiastically trying to cheer us up. She placed her small hands over Levy's petite figure and lit them with a blue green glow. Slowly but surely Shrimp began to look better and her color returned, but her eyelids stay shut and her muscles stayed put.

After a while Wendy started to look a bit tired so Bunny Girl asked her if she wanted a brake but she refused every time blondie asked. And then after about an hour or two, she collapsed, without warning Wendy's magic stopped and her body fell to the floor.

"Wendy!" The celectial mage yelled as she rushed over to pick her up. Gently she lifted Wendy to the other infirmary bed.

"I..I'm okay guys just a little tired.." She began before falling into deep slumber.

"Looks like she used up all her magic power." The blond remarked sadly

"How's Levy?" She asked looking up as my thoughts swiveled back to my blue haired partner. Hmm she looked a lot better that was for sure. And her wounds all seemed to be healing rather quickly.

"Better." I said with a lifeless voice. It seemed that that made Bunny Girl feel better and she gave Shrimp one last look before saying

"C'mon Natsu I bet a mission can cheer us up!" She gave Salamander a big grin as they both left chatting about what kind of mission they wanted, but I, I wasn't going anywhere, ANYWHERE! Until Levy awoke.

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

Okay so many people probably consider me stupid right? Well I may have some dumb moments but I'm smart enough to connect 2+2. This morning someone had tried to kill Luce as well... yes same as Levy! But the difference was that I had been there on time and Iron Rod hadn't. The consequences being Levy's current sate. Even though it killed me to see Luce cry, I rather see her crying than on a white infirmary bed, not even moving. I was very grateful at the moment for my amazing timing earlier, but I did find it necessary to tell Master of the coincidence. Not wanting to scare Luce I whispered

"Hey Luce I have to go talk to Master for a sec, I'll be right back. You can pick the mission while I'm gone." before slipping away from her and making my way up to Gramps office.

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"Well that was awfully strange... I guess he needed something? Oh well I guess I'll pick the mission!" I though walking over to the request board and scanning it quietly. Over in the corner I saw one that particularly interested me. I picked it of the board, it read :

**Missing Jewelry!**

**HELP my most prized possession has been stolen! **

**Reward : 30,000 J**

"Hmm, Natsu could use his amazing nose to sniff out the thief! That would be an easy 30,000 J!" I thought to myself happily grinning as I walked over to Mira. She was whipping some cups down with a sad expression.

"Hey Mira can Natsu and I take this mission?" I asked smiling.

"Sure." She said in her sad voice

"Oh and I just wanted to let you know Levy is getting a lot better, Wendy used up all her healing magic!" I said a little too loud so maybe everyone would cheer up a bit.

It seemed to work because as soon as the words left my mouth, the whole guild erupted into cheers and grins. The white haired beauty seemed to brighten up as well as she handed me the approved mission with a smile.

"Here you go Lucy! Good Luck!" The bartender exclaimed obviously way happier now. And just as she handed it to me Natsu arrived and hugged me from behind, covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered into my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck as my heart skipped a beat.

"N..n..natsu.." I stuttered feeling my legs go weak, the only support I had were his arms holding me up.

"Yup!" he said turning me around and giving me a signature grin.

"So you got the mission Luce?" He asked excitedly, I nodded handing him the piece of paper.

"I was thinking you could use your nose to sniff out the thief!" I told him pointing to the word "MISSING".

"Sounds like a plan to me!" He replied taking my hand as we started running towards our next adventure.

**_To Be Continued_**

**Hope you enjoyed! I hope I can get a new chappy out soon so yea maybe I'll be able to! And don't forget to review, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thanks**

_**-ArtsAndAnime888**_


End file.
